


All Over Again

by itbeajen



Series: New Save File [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reincarnation AU, prompts, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Prompt: We’re soulmates and we’ve been reincarnated for dozens of lives but I remember nothing and you remember every single one of our lives and every time you have to convince meRight now though, his heart was hurting, as it always did whenever he first met you all over again. It was like rewinding a video or rewatching it over and over - the contents were already known to those who have watched it the first time, but for the characters inside, they were the ones that cluelessly repeated their actions and mistakes over and over without any reprisal.





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

It was something he’d never get tired of. He loved the smile that would always tease the corners of your lips whenever you found something amusing or whenever you were in a good mood. He loved it even more when you’d shyly smile at him as a beautiful pink blossomed on your cheeks. 

 

Right now though, his heart was hurting, as it always did whenever he first met you all over again. It was like rewinding a video or rewatching it over and over - the contents were already known to those who have watched it the first time, but for the characters inside, they were the ones that cluelessly repeated their actions and mistakes over and over without any reprisal. 

 

Arthur walked beside you as you softly recounted the information he had been slowly providing to you over the course of the three months since you’ve met. Though you’ve felt wary of his knowledge of you, you couldn’t help but feel that tug in your heart that pulled you towards him. He was kind, and his smile reminded you of the warmth of the sun on a cool spring day. 

 

You glanced up to him, and you could see the wistfulness in his gaze as he looked at you. You stopped walking, and he doesn’t seem to notice until he walks past you. The stabbing pain in your chest served as a reminder that you couldn’t remember. You couldn’t recall the days that you’ve spent with him in another life. You couldn’t recall the smiles and laughter you’ve exchanged with each other. 

 

And it hurt you so much. 

 

Arthur turned around, finally noticing that you were no longer by his side and he asked, “Is everything okay, [Name]?” He slowly approached you, only for those clear sky blue eyes to widen in surprise when he sees the tears gathering at the corners. You hear his breath hitch and he gently reached out to wipe them away, only to stutter to a stop and he glanced away, unsure what to do. His hands fell to his side silently and he softly whispered, “If it’s about our past… you can just forget about it if it causes you-”

 

“No,” you shook your head and denied him immediately. You didn’t want him to finish that sentence. You may not remember how the two of you have loved each other, but you can’t forget the way he looks at you. His eyes hold nothing but love and affection, although recently because of your lack of memories, it’s tinted and laced with longing and wistfulness. 

 

“N.. No?” he stammered in surprise. He was surprised by your answer and you nodded, “Doesn’t it hurt, Arthur?” He flinched, and you knew the answer.  _ Of course it hurt. I couldn’t even imagine the pain he was going through. To know that the person you love doesn’t remember you…  _  Your hands were clenched tightly into fists and Arthur softly called your name, snapping you out of your thoughts. When you glance back up at him, there’s a soft smile on his lips and he whispered, “You don’t have to force yourself to remember.”

 

“But… if I don’t remember then you’ll just-” your voice cracked in desperation. Even though you didn’t know Arthur like he knew you, it still hurt you to see him so… empty. The past three months spent with the sweet blonde male gave you more insight on his personality then any outsider’s perspective could provide. His heart was made of gold, and it filled you with warmth every time he offered to hold your bags or take you out for an after school date - all so he could convince you about your shared past lives together.

 

Though it was frightening that he knew so much about you, the loving gaze in his eyes, the affection in his voice, his tender and gentle touches - all of it was a display of love for you. You looked away from him and softly mumbled, “I want to remember.”

 

His eyes widened in surprise. You haven’t mentioned anything about the past the two of you shared for many weeks. In fact, Arthur nearly dropped the topic itself considering how conflicted you felt. He noticed your knuckles were white with tension and he gently took your hand in his. HIs fingers gently pried yours apart and he slipped his hand into yours. Your eyes widened and upon feeling the reassuring squeeze of his hand on yours, you choked back a sob and you mumbled, “What if I don’t?”

 

“You don’t have to,” Arthur reassuringly answered you. His voice was soft, and it was filled with awe and adoration. His other hand gently cupped your cheek, lifting your head to meet his gaze.  There was a fond smile on his features and he softly murmured, “We can learn to love each other again, [Name].”

 

Your eyes widened and you softly asked, “But you already know everythi-” 

 

Your words stop though at the slow shaking of Arthur’s head. There’s a teasing glint in his eyes and he answered, “No, you never fail to surprise me every time we meet again.” His hand that cupped your cheek gently wiped away the tears that gathered at the corners of your eyes. His smile widened and he continued, “You were always strong… always so bright and energetic and so happy. And you always felt hurt whenever I told you of our story, but…” His voice trailed off into a low murmur and he sighed. It wasn’t one of exhaustion, nor was it of frustration, but there seemed to be affection and fondness in it as he gently squished your cheek slightly. 

 

“I always manage to fall in love with you all over again as though it’s the very first time… so even if this is another life and I’ve already loved you once before…” He paused, and you tilted your head ever so slightly as he gently brushed back a stray strand of hair from your face. 

 

“I will love you again, and again, and again, so… will you… give me a chance this time too? For me to fall in love with you all over again?” Arthur asked. No, it was nearly a proposal. Your breath hitched and you felt a tear slide down your cheek. You stifled a sob, and instead, soft peels of laughter leave your lips and you mumbled, “Shouldn’t I be the one to ask you that?”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

This time, Arthur tilted his head ever so slightly to one side and you softly whispered, “I’ll learn to love you again, Arthur. So please wait for me.”

 

His eyes widened and it softened just as quickly. He nodded and softly whispered, “I’ll wait as long as you’ll want me to, [Name].” 

 

You let go of his hand and hesitantly wrapped your arms around his waist, taking the male by surprise. He looked down in shock, but it was quickly replaced with a smile as he slowly wrapped his arms around you. A sigh of relief escapes his lips and floods through his body as you immediately found yourself comforted by his embrace. You may not know Arthur like he knew you. And you may not love him to the extent that he does for you. But you’re certain of it, whether it’s the gut feeling in your stomach, or the tugging on your heart, that you’ll come to fall in love with him all over again. 


End file.
